Recuerdas cuando
by karin-chan150301
Summary: todo eso que alguna vez existió en mi interior se han quedado guardados en el rincón más recóndito de mi corazón... Basado un poco en la canción de Avril Lavigne "remember when". HITSUKARIN.


RECUERDAS CUANDO…

Ahora, aquí frente a ti en medio del parque, parque en el que pasamos juntos, recuerdos que invaden mi memoria, esas veces que llore en tu hombro por cosas que no valían la pena, tú conociste facetas de mi que jamás le mostré a nadie, conociste todos mis sentimientos incluso decidiste ser parte de mi vida siendo algo mas haya que amigos.

-Karin…- es lo primero que sale de tus perfectos labios, la mirada que te brindo ya no es cálida, jamás lo volverá a ser.

-Toshiro. –la sola mención de tu nombre es como una daga que atraviesa mi hasta ahora herido corazón. - ¿qué es lo que quieres? –no necesito la sutileza, se a lo que has venido y no quiero perder tiempo.

Una leve sonrisa a parece en tus labios. –Eh venido por ti- dices con todo el amor con el que se pudo pronunciar esa frase, pero eso no me conmueve ni un poco.

Sabes jamás paso por mi mente que algún día tendría que decirte adiós, ya te imaginaras mi sorpresa el día que sucedió, pero hasta ahora no me eh perdido, no me he ido y mucho menos he olvidado, lo único que he hecho ha sido superarte.

-se que ha pasado mucho desde la última vez que nos vimos- dices mientras tu mirada se encuentra con la mía.

-cuatro años, te fuiste a para no volver. –mi tono es frio y hasta cierto punto inyecta el veneno de mis sentimientos.

-pero he vuelto, y lo hice solo por ti, porque quiero que lo intentemos. –la esperanza sale de tus palabras y de cada fibra de tu ser, lástima que para mí ya no significa nada.

Todos esos sentimientos que me hicieron llorar por ti durante noches interminables los he decidido dejar atrás y no porque ahora tu estés aquí frente a mi dejare que vuelvan, no porque ahora después de mucho decidiste volver e intentarlo de nuevo, ahora todo eso que alguna vez existió en mi interior; eso que ambos compartimos pero que tu decidiste dejar por lo que creíste era verdadero amor, amor por esa niña castaña que tu decías solo era una amiga y que resulto ser la que me arrebato mi felicidad, por hinamori momo; se han quedado guardados en el rincón más recóndito de mi corazón y créeme que no estoy dispuesta a dejarlos volver otra vez.

Una sonrisa se forma en mi rostro, pero no es de felicidad y mucho menos es de tristeza, más bien es porque esto me causa algo de risa. – ¿Qué dices? ¿Lo quieres intentar otra vez? –si en otra ocasión, tal vez hace cinco años atrás, me lo hubieras pedido mi respuesta seria afirmativa, pero ya no más.

-lo dejaste muy claro ¿no? Dijiste que ya no me necesitabas. - lo recuerdo lo último que hablamos.

-claro que te necesito, en ese entonces era un estúpido, eh cambiado i forma de pensar, se que te necesito más de lo que puedes imaginarte. Solo recuerda lo que paso entre nosotros- dices con un poco de tristeza.

Los recuerdos de lo que alguna vez fue nuestra relación me invaden, disfrutar de ver los juegos de soccer juntos, de ir al colegio, las salidas al parque y… las muchas veces que tu terminabas con esto porque creías que ya no funcionaba, los días pasaban y al terminar de jugar con tu última adquisición regresabas conmigo, esto siempre fue asi hasta el día en que te aburriste de mi y jamás volviste, estuve sola de nuevo pero ahora no había la posibilidad de que fuera por poco tiempo.

-lo recuerdo, ¿Cómo podría olvidar las veces que me dejaste por otras y luego de que te aburrías regresabas?- te digo con el odio impreso en cada palabra y tu solo bajas la mirada. – y ahora que estas aquí y me pides que volvamos las razones para no hacerlo se me hacen infinitas, ¿por dónde comenzar? Llore un poquito, tu recuerdo murió un poquito. Enserio ¿si te digo que no hay resentimientos lo olvidaras? –pregunto ya un tanto frustrada.

-¡no te olvidare! Karin no seas tonta, realmente te amo, ¿acaso no recuerdas lo que paso entre nosotros?- levantas la voz.

-¡Eso fue antes ya se termino, no voy a volver, no puedo fingir ni soportar más de tus estupideces!- te digo firme.

-te prometo que no…-intentas explicarte pero no te dejo, realmente no quiero escuchar tus malditas palabras.

-¡vete! ¡No quiero saber ya más!- no sé porque las lagrimas comenzaron a surgir, no sé si son de tristeza, molestia o simplemente frustración.

-no pienso irme hasta que me escuches- dices y me sujetas para detener mi obvia partida. –y aunque ahora te vayas yo te seguiré, no me importa que no me quieras escuchar porque yo TE AMO. – me sueltas, te das media vuelta y te vas.

Ahora no estoy muy segura de lo que intentaras, pero lo único que sé es que no dejare que entres en mi corazón nuevamente, no porque aunque tu recuerdes lo que paso yo ya no.

 **Notas de la autora:**

1.- espero les guste este OSS y que no me maten por haberlo escrito asi-. Me base un poco en la canción de Avril Lavigne "remember when" espero enserio no me maten.

2.- agradezco si no me matan y comentan cosas buenas.

3.- los personajes son de tite kubo, la historia y el universo alterno es mío. Sin más me despido, bye, cuídense, comenten cosas buenas, no me maten y sayonara.


End file.
